


Tiger Amnesia

by EsperoVona



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Amnesia, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsperoVona/pseuds/EsperoVona
Summary: Yuri falls during training and loses his memory. He does not remember the last 12 years of his life. Wiktor and Yuuri decide to take care of him, but this is no longer the Yurio they knew. They will have to build relationships with each other again.





	1. Hospital

**Chapter 1. Hospital**

 

Yuri vomited just after waking up.

 

Even before he opened his eyes, he feels nauseous. He was on the edge of sleep and waking when pain hit him. Acute, pulsing pain inside the head. It was as if someone hit his head against the wall. Time after time. And once more. Acute pain in the skull did not go away.

 

Yuri opened his eyes slowly. Bright, white light blinded him for a moment. With difficulty, he turned his body to the right side. The bed creaked under his weight. The metal spring dug into his hip. He leaned forward, struggling with the quilt and simply vomited.

 

Relief was temporary.

 

The sun's rays filled the room. His eyes still ached from the excess of light inside the room. A strange, cold room that did not belong to him. Yuri did not know this place.

 

Why were the walls white? Where were all those posters that he hung on the walls? Why was there no furniture except the bed and bedside table? Where were the pictures of his grandfather and his mother? The headache intensified abruptly.

 

Where was his mother? She always woke him up before sunrise. He had to go to school. Where was his mother?

 

" _ Mom? _ " Yuri whisper softly.

 

Oh. Why was his voice so harsh? Rough, almost barren ... That's different. It always seemed to him that his voice was more squeaky. Is it through sleep? Or maybe pain or vomiting?

 

And his hands. They were bigger, covered with tiny, thin scars. His fingers were no longer plump and soft. Now they were beautiful, slender hands. They were similar to his mother's. They were even as cold as hers. He held his breath. Why did his hands look like this?

 

He was sick again. What happened here?

 

Uncertainty, he looked around. Only now did he see the drip and the needle stuck in his forearm. He felt the bile rising in his throat. He hated needles. He really hated needles. And hospitals. And that certainly was a hospital.  _ Mom, where are you? _

 

With a trembling hand, he pulled the duvet off. The purple bruise on his thigh did not hurt. He did not pulsate like his head, but he looked disgusting. A big, nasty bruise. He covered it back. However, he did not want to get up. What if he could not stand on his own feet?

The room door opened slowly. The nurse stopped at the door, holding a tray of medicines in her hand. She was just as surprised as Yuri.

 

" _ Mr. Plisetsky? _ "

 

Yuri looked at her and heard her, but he did not answer. Anyway, she did not look like he wanted any answer from him. The woman smiled gently at him and went to bed.

 

She set the tray on the table, avoiding vomit on the floor.

 

" _ Nausea after a concussion is normal. Do not worry about it, I'll clean up. _ "

 

Yuri remained silent, though he was more and more terrified.  _ What concussion?! _

 

" _ I'll give you a shot with an antibiotic and I'll go to the doctor to get you checked, okay? _ " She asked with a smile, taking the syringe from the tray.

 

" _ You are lucky, visiting hours have just begun, your friends should come soon. _ "

 

Yuri did not know if she spoke so much to calm him down or maybe she just liked to talk a lot. But that did not help at all. He did not know who the nurse was talking about. He did not have friends. He only had a mother and grandfather. And he just wanted to see them now.

 

" _ My ... my mother will come? _ " His voice was trembling. He was on the verge of crying, he knew it. For some reason there was a strange feeling that it did not suit him. But he often cried, so why was he now ashamed of it?

 

" _ Oh, I do not know, I've never seen her here. _ " The woman was confused. She must have seen the tears in his eyes. She touched Yuri's shoulder, squeezing it comfortably.

 

" _ Every day many people come, so I could not see your mother. _ "

 

The nurse smiled again. Now, however, this gesture was more uncertain.

 

" _ Are you okay? _ "

 

Yuri bit his lip.

 

" _ I don’t know. _ " He admitted honestly.

 

" _ My head, my head hurts a lot. _ "

 

The nurse nodded in a sign that she understood. She grabbed his arm gently, heeded his skin and dug a needle into his vein.

 

Yuri shuddered slightly. He barely felt anything because the headache was too strong.

 

" _ You have to be tired. After talking to your doctor you will definitely get something for pain and sleep. _ "

 

" _ I want now. I can not take it anymore. _ "

 

Yuri sounded like a child. But he was a child, so probably everything was fine, right? 

 

" _ I can not give you medicine without the doctor's permission. _ "

 

The woman did not say a word anymore. She took the tray, looked at him for the last time and left the hospital room. Yuri was alone again. Only he and migraine.

 

Through the open door of the room he could see people walking in the corridor, silent but numerous voices reaching his ears. He did not know how much he waited - with a headache, a feeling of nausea and a feeling of crying.

 

The man who entered the hospital room did not look like a doctor. But Yuri did not know any doctor personally, so he could be wrong. He saw him for the first time. The man was old - he could be little younger than Yuri's grandfather.

 

As soon as the man made eye contact with him, Yuri was more than sure that he had seen him somewhere. He did not know where and when, but he saw him somewhere. But he certainly did not meet him personally …

 

The unknown man flushed on his face - probably from anger. For some reason, Yuri knew that he was angry. But why?

 

" _ Yuri Plisetsky, you do not even know how you worried us, just get out of this hospital! I swear that ... _ "

 

Yuri froze. Why would this guy shout at him? And how did he know his name and surname? Where was his mother and grandfather in such a moment? Why was he alone with this suspicious, screaming man?!

 

He grabbed his head. He had not the slightest idea how he felt. Fear gripped him. Wild, fearless and even more frightening. He did not know what the man was talking about. Yuri wanted to stay alone and wait for a doctor or family member.

 

The man came closer to Yuri. He must have noticed that something bad was going on.

 

" _ Yuri? _ " Yuri did not look at him. He stared at the white bedding, repeating the words of his grandfather in his mind. Yuri was a man, and men do not cry. Even if he wanted so badly to throw away all the bad emotions with tears.

 

" _ What's going on with you? _ "

 

Yuri did not answer. Was it so difficult to understand that he wants to stay alone?

 

" _ Should I go after a doctor, kid? _ " Yuri nodded. It was all the same to him, so long as this guy went away.

 

" _ Yakov, Yurio, are you okay? _ "

 

Yuri was not ready for another guest. Especially that the voice of the newcomer was as alien as the mentioned "Yakov". The voice could have been gentler, nicer and quieter, but he still was not associated with anyone he knew.

 

" **_Yurio, something hurts you, something with your head?!_ ** " Another voice was nervous and squeaky. Only Yuri's panic increased. Yuri did not understand a word. Why did this boy speak to him in a foreign language?

 

He was afraid to look at anyone. What did all the people want from him?

 

" _ Please ... stop. _ " He whispered, closing his eyes tightly. He hated how husky his voice was.

 

" _ Yakov, go after the doctor, we'll wait with Yurio. _ "

 

Yuri felt he would vomit again.

 

" _ Please, go away, just go away. _ "

 

Almost immediately after his words, someone sat beside him on the bed. He wanted to move away, but he could not. His body was numb, unbelievably tired and sore.

 

He heard someone leave the room. Probably it was a man named Yakov. But Yuri did not pay attention to it. It would be best if everyone left him.

 

" _ Yurio... _ "

 

" _ Go away. _ " Yuri repeated, this time looking at the boy who sat next to him.

 

In warm brown eyes, he saw only concern. Yuri stared at the young man who was Asian. He had never met anyone who was not a Russian before. That's why he did not understand the man, though the foreign language seemed to be familiar. This language was associated with songs that were sometimes played on the radio.

 

" **_Yuuri, give him some space._ ** "

 

Yuri had no idea what he said the third man, but the boy with glasses got out of bed.

 

" **_I'm so sorry, Yurio, I was scared that something bad was going on._ ** "

 

" _ I do not understand, I do not understand what you're saying! _ " Yuri felt tears gathering in his eyes again. Why did these people come to him at all? Why did they act as if they knew Yuri?!

 

" _ I want to my mother, where is she ?! _ " Yuri was screaming. He no longer had control over what he felt. The feeling of anxiety was too strong. The confusion was too strong. And that terrible pain in the skull was too strong. He began to cry. From a sense of helplessness, fear and all the words he did not understand.

 

Tears ran down his cheeks, and the men standing in front of him seemed surprised by his reaction.

 

" _ I just want to have my mom or grandfather! _ " He screamed, looking at them desperately.

 

" **_Victor ... we should call her._ ** "

 

" **_That's impossible, she gave up Yurio years ago, I never met her._ ** "

 

"My mom..."

 

" **_Yurio, please listen to us, I do not know ..._ ** " The boy in glasses started talking to him again, although Yuri could not focus on what was going on.

  
" _ I said I do not understand a word, I do not know you, leave me alone! _ "


	2. Amnesia

Chapter 2. Amnesia

 

Yuri did not hear much. The tablets that he had taken a few minutes earlier were starting to work. The pain was slowly leaving him, but he still felt the bitter, unpleasant taste of vomit in his mouth.

 

He still had a worried boy in glasses and a man who was with him. Yuri did not want to think about the old man who first came to the hospital room. Yakov's cry was terrifying.

 

Talking to the doctor was difficult. Yuri knew what amnesia was. He saw several movies on TV, in which there was a motive for memory loss. But to lose your memory yourself?

 

Yuri was surprisingly calm. The first wave of panic passed with an injection of calming. The doctor asked all men to do a medical examination and talk to him.

 

The doctor asked Yuri about his family, who he was, how old he was, what he liked to do and his interests. It was a simple but pleasant conversation. Much better than the three men.

 

Yuri was getting sleepy. Apparently he slept the last few days, but he still needed a lot of rest. It did not bother him. Everything suddenly lost its importance.

 

Yuri did not want to worry about any of the unknown men. If they really knew Yuri, they should understand him. They should know how bad he felt now. And how he wanted to be alone. He knew that three men were waiting outside the door - he heard their voices low. They probably talked to his doctor.

 

He was thinking about his mother. About her warm, soft hands. Long golden hair. And that soft voice that always hugged him to sleep.

 

" _ Amnesia is quite a common phenomenon after such an accident. _ " said the doctor, reviewing the medical records. He did not seem to be a particularly troubled health of his patient. However, it did not calm down either Yuuri, Victor, or even Yakov.

 

" _ But so strong ?! Yurio can not even remember Wiktor or Yakov, but they know each other for so many years! _ " Yuuri did not speak much in Russian, but he was not going to be silent about it. It was too serious a conversation to not participate in it.

 

" _ Well ... it's true that it's usually not that deep, but it's still within normal limits. There are many types of amnesia. _ "

 

" _ What exactly is Yuri? _ " Yakov spoke for the first time since leaving the room. Yuuri and Victor did not know if the man is angry at the doctor who avoids the answer or Yuri. Despite evident anger, Feltsman was also worried. They visited Yuri every day, and Yakov sat by the boy's bedside and complained about the latest events.

 

" _ Mr. Plisetsky says he's 6 years old, he lives with his mother and grandfather, he's just learning how to skate and he likes it very much, although he's not doing well. _ "

 

Yuuri moaned. He knew that Yuri had forgotten much of his life but 12 years ?! Katsuki took hold of Victor's hand, feeling that he was losing strength in his legs. How could this happen ?! How could such a thing happen after a simple fall on the ice? Yuri sometimes fell during exercise ... Yuuri never thought it could end like that.

 

" _ Did he say anything about us? _ " Katsuki knew that his voice was trembling and uncertain. He did not even know if he speaks correctly in Russian.

 

" _ His greatest idol is Victor Nikiforov, but he did not recognize Mr. Nikiforov. Mr. Plisetsky is bewildered, gentlemen. You must give him time. Do not put too much pressure on him. He must get used to the fact that he is an adult. _ "

 

" _ He did not understand what I was saying to him at all. _ " Yuuri did not speak directly to the doctor.

 

" _ With the disappearance of memories, also memory skills, such as foreign languages, have been forgotten. _ " The doctor explained.

 

" _ What about ice skating? _ " asked Yakov. Yuuri did not understand how he could worry about skating.

 

" _ Body memory is another matter, theoretically speaking, he should be able to ride, but he is no longer the same person, he is no longer Yuri Plisetsky, the world champion, now he is a lost child. _ ”

 

“ _ How long can retrograde amnesia last for? _ ” Victor was really calm. He had a harsh look on his face, but Yuuri felt he was experiencing the Yurio accident. His fiance squeezed his hand tightly, waiting for the doctor's response.

 

" _ He lost a lot of memories, so I do not exclude that he will never regain his memory, but usually the memories come back, but very slowly _ .”

 

" _ So gradually everything will be back to normal? _ " asked Yuuri.

 

" _ Not necessarily ... Sometimes one stimulus is enough. _ "

 

" _ Should we behave in his company as always? _ "

 

" _ In such situations, I recommend to family and friends to remember that it is not the same person as before and observe his reactions. Everything really depends on him. _ "

 

" _ What about trainings? _ " Yuuri could not believe that it was Victor who asked about something like that.

 

" _ Absolutely not! _ " Yuuri squeaked, imagining Yurio returning to the ice as soon as he left the hospital. It was not possible!

 

" _ No exercises for 2 months. Stitches will be removed only in the next month. If Mr. Plisetsky still has nausea and dizziness, the break will be even longer. One more question. Does Mr. Plisetsky live alone? _ "

 

“ _ He lives with a ballet coach. _ ” Yakov answered immediately.

 

" _ Mr. Plisetsky will need care, he may lose consciousness, vomit and dehydrate. All symptoms must be monitored. _ ”

 

" _ We'll give him care. _ " Yakov assured the doctor, sighing ostentatiously.

 

" _ We will help him with everything! _ " Yuuri promised eagerly, looking at Victor, who nodded.

 

" _ It was not a small fall, he banged his head against the ice. _ "

 

" _ And this is the official training before journalists ... _ " Yakov gasped, reddening with anger at the memory itself.

 

_ "This is probably the smallest of our problems _ !" Yuuri was more and more frustrated. The whole situation just outgrew him. He was at the ice rink together with Yuri. He should have noticed that Yuri performs ever-heavier combinations of figures!

 

" _ There is an unnecessary buzz around the whole thing, but it's true, now there are more important problems _ ." Victor tried to calm his fiancée, pulling him with his arm to him. The doctor did not seem disgusted, but he clearly kept his eyes on them for a long moment.

 

" _ I will not impose anything, but I recommend letting go the nearest competition. And the best all season. _ ”

 

" _ Yuri's health is the most important thing. _ " Yakov and Yuuri agreed with Victor's words.

" _ I think that's all I will give you a list of medicines and dates of medical appointments. Probably a psychologist's help will be useful as well. Amnesia is really a delicate issue _ ."

 

" _ When will Yurio leave the hospital? _ "

 

" _ As I said before, Mr. Plisetsky was unconscious for 4 days, it's been a long time, but he's woken up happily, I want to do one more x-ray of the skull and I think he'll be able to return home next week. _ "

 

" _ You said that sometimes one stimulus would be enough for memory to come back. _ " Yuuri did not lose hope. The whole situation could have been frightening, but there was still the possibility that Yurio's memories would return.

 

" _ Well ... Sometimes photos, a familiar place or favorite food are enough to make the memory come back faster, but they can also have the opposite effect _ ."

 

" _ But why did he forget so many years from his life? _ " Yakov muttered, sitting in a chair in front of Yuri's room.

 

" _ I would not worry about it, if Mr. Plisetsky does not have any traumatic experiences from the last 12 years of life, it's not related to amnesia. _ "

 

" _ It looks like he forgot about skating and serious competition. _ " Victor remarked, sighing.

 

" _ But skating is Yurio's whole life! _ " Yuuri could not control his own voice.

 

" _ That's why I told you not to worry about it, slowly show me with small steps, and do not stress him. I will leave you now, please visit him individually, now you are completely alien to him. _ "

 

" _ Of course, we will be careful. _ " Yuuri said, smiling nervously at the doctor.

 

" _ And no conversations in a language other than Russian. He looked terrified when Mr. Katsuki started to speak English. _ "

 

" _ I'm still learning Russian, but I will do my best. _ "

  
" _ Mental comfort is the most important thing, and I really remember that it is no longer the same Yuri Plisetsky. This Yuri may not want to go skating anymore, and Yuri, who was the world champion, may not come back _ ."


	3. Victor Nikiforov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is awful. And boring. I apologize for this :( In the next chapter, more will happen, I promise <3

**Chapter 3. Victor Nikiforov**

 

When Yuri woke up again, the room was already dark. And there was silence around. For a moment he thought that this amnesia was just a dream. A bad, cruel nightmare. But it could not be true, because the man he'd met before was sitting by his bed. He wanted to cry again, but he focused on what the doctor had told him before.

 

Yuri forgot the last 12 years of his life. The doctor spoke little, but he did not hide the fact that Yuri had forgotten more than half his life. He was one big mystery to himself. At the same time he felt like nothing had changed (and he was still himself) and as if he missed something.

 

He could not explain this strange emptiness inside his heart. This emptiness did not change anything, but it made him feel uncomfortable. How many things did he miss? How many people have forgotten? And who was the adult Yuri?

 

If he was an adult, was his grandfather still alive? And where was his mother? He could not stop thinking about her. She was always with Yuri. She helped him and supported him with his grandfather. Why was not she now when she needed her most? Why was this gray-haired man only?

 

Yuri looked carefully at the unknown man. Although the man had gray hair, he was not as old as it seemed to him at the beginning. He did not know who he was, but he had to know Yuri when he was here.

 

The man looked tired. He was looking at his phone, still writing and not looking at Yuri. It did not bother him. Thanks to that he could look at the unknown.

 

The night lamp was shining hard enough for him to see that the man had a bright, cold look. Oh, those were really nice, blue eyes. And it seemed to him that he had seen them somewhere.

 

Yuri closed his eyes and concentrated, but he did not remember where he could associate the man. He wanted to sigh, but he stopped himself. He did not want the man to see that he was not asleep anymore.

 

Yuri looked at his hands as he looked at them after waking up this morning. He still felt strange when he looked at his big hands, but he probably could accept it. He was an adult. He really was an adult. He always dreamed about it, but now it was simply unbelievable.

 

He was not as scared as at the beginning, but maybe because the drugs were still working? Or maybe the conversation with the doctor allowed him to calm down?

 

Amnesia was a good explanation. Yuri knew what it meant, even if it was difficult for him to put everything in his head.

 

Theoretically, he knew the men who visited him today. So maybe he could trust them, right? If they knew who Yuri was, they should know where his grandfather was. And why his mother was not with him.

 

For a moment, he should trust them.

 

" _You woke up._ " Yuri shuddered. He almost forgot that he was not alone in the room. The man kept the telephone in his hand, but now he focused only on Yuri.

 

At first he did not want to say anything at all. But that was not what his grandfather taught him. He should be nice. Especially since the man knew him and visited him in the hospital.

 

" _Why are you still here?_ " He did not want to be malicious. He just did not understand why the stranger was still sitting beside him, as if he really cared for him ... He just was not used to such attention. Only his grandfather and mother cared for him.

 

The man did not seem offended by Yuri's question. Even if his voice was hoarse and unpleasant, the man looked at him with the same cold gaze.

 

" _I wanted to be when you wake up again You must be confused I know the doctor talked to you, but you certainly have many other questions._ "

 

" _Maybe._ " Yuri was not so sure he wanted to trust a stranger. He felt really strange when he looked at him like that. He clenched his hands on the sheets.

 

" _You have no idea who I am, right?_ " The voice of the stranger was now much milder.

 

Maybe he noticed his uncertainty? Maybe he really cared about Yuri? He did not know, but there was now no one else to talk to.

 

Yuri confirmed with a nod.

 

" _Apparently I'm your idol._ " The stranger smiled gently, but it was a surprisingly sad smile. Yuri suddenly felt foolish, he does not remember this man.

 

" _I ... I really do not know who you are._ " He did not dare look into the man's eyes. He did not want to see disappointment or anger.

 

" _Do you like skating, right?_ " The stranger changed the subject, but Yuri had the feeling that it was still awkward between them.

 

" _I'm still learning._ "

 

" _But you know who Victor Nikiforov is, right?_ " Yuri blinked. Of course he knew who Victor Nikiforov was. Was there anyone in Russia who did not know it?

 

Yuri always wanted to be like Mr. Nikiforov. Sometimes he dreamed about how he wins the world championship, and his idol personally congratulated him on his victory ...

 

But why did this man ask about Victor?

 

Silence fell between them. The man was obviously waiting for something. Yuri looked once at his hands once upon a stranger. He was slowly beginning to stress.

 

Why was it so difficult?

 

" _I ... really ..._ " Then Yuri looked at the man's eyes once more. And suddenly it dawned on him.

  
" _Oh. You are Mr. Victor Nikiforov._ " It was not a question. Yuri had the feeling that his head started to hurt again.


	4. 4. Coach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that you have been waiting for a new chapter for so long! I had a lot on my mind and I did not have the strength to write anything :( The chapter is very short and does not add anything new, but I have to get involved in this story again For the next few chapters there will be no romance, but I hope you do not will offend: D Everything is happening slowly, but I really like this story, thank you for all kudos and comments <3

Chapter 4. Coach

 

" _ Yes, you're right, I'm Victor Nikiforov. _ "

 

The man did not joke. He certainly did not look like someone joking. At least not now and not about your person. Nevertheless, Yuri smiled. In total, he wanted to laugh. Laugh or cry. Yes, yes, Victor Nikiforov - Yuri said it himself, and the man only confirmed. But...

 

" _ Excuse me? _ " Yuri should not be surprised by his own misunderstanding. But it was really stupid. The guy looked - stop, come back - the stranger was like a skating star. Even if this guy was indeed Yuri's idol, what was he doing in the hospital?! 

 

Yuri tried to smile, but it was getting harder and harder. How did he get into it? Yuri had the impression that he would pass out soon. The man must have noticed it, because he spoke again and was clearly confused.

 

" _ I was afraid we might have a problem with me... _ " Victor sighed. For some reason, Yuri felt irritated, but he ignored the feeling. It was strange, unknown to him.

 

" _ You are Victor Nikiforov, it is indeed a problem. To some extent this is a significant problem that I do not understand. _ "

 

" _ If you do not believe I can show you my documents. _ " Yuri grabbed his head. Oh my, it was not a problem. It was all a lot more complicated and he did not know how to pass it on to a man.

 

" _ No... you do not have to do this. It's just... you look different. And I really do not know why you're actually talking to me. I mean, oh god, I adore you. I have never admired anyone like you, not counting my grandfather, I love him so much… _ ”

 

" _ Relax, Yuri, I know what you mean, do not be so stressed, I know the reality is different from what you remember, that's why I'm here, I'll explain everything. _ ” Victor's voice was delicate, very careful. As if every word could hurt Yuri. But that did not help the blond man at all.

 

" _ I do not understand. Why you? Where is my mother, grandfather? Why does everything have to explain to me, Victor Nikiforov, Russian figure skating star?! _ " 

 

" _ I know it may sound strange, but I am your trainer, one of your trainers, so much more. _ " Yuri wanted to scream, just scream. As loud as he could. And then ask God for this nightmare to end. Because it was a nightmare. Horror. Because nothing resembled his life anymore. Nothing was as it should be.

 

" _ Even if, where is my family, why is not my family here? _ " Victor looked as pitiful as Yuri when the question came up.

 

" _ Yuri, it's quite a heavy topic, the point is that your grandfather could not come in. He lives in Moscow and has health problems. Travel could be a problem for him. _ "

 

Yuri clenched his fists.

 

" _ Are not we in Moscow now? _ " His head throbbed. Relax, breathe, he told himself without looking at his ... trainer. 

 

" _ We're in St. Petersburg, you've been living here for several years, since you've started professional skating. _ " Yuri froze.

 

" _ Alone? Without grandfather, no mother? Why? Why? _ ” Victor moved the chair closer to his bed. The man touched Yuri's clenched hand. The boy shuddered, Nikiforov's skin was cold.

 

" _ Hey, relax, you're not alone, you've never been alone and you will not be alone, because your grandfather is not here, does not mean that no one will help you. Lilia, Vakov, me and Yuuri - we will all help you. _ "

 

" _ It's all so weird! I do not remember anything! I do not remember when I met you, why I started skating seriously, why I moved to St. Petersburg! I don't even know who I am! _ ”

 

Yuri has stopped ruling over himself again. He felt warm tears running down his cheeks, and Victor looked at him dazed, not knowing how to react. And Yuri did not know what he expected from his idol. It was the nasty feeling of emptiness inside him that pulsed. Hot, painful feeling telling him that he lost something important. And because of that he wanted to cry even harder.

 

Before Yuri wrenched his hand from Victor's grip and covered his face with his face, Nikiforov simply hugged him. And it was a really natural gesture. Like he has been doing it for years. And although Yuri should feel uncomfortable, it really calmed him down. He did not feel better right away, but he probably needed that embrace. He did not think about the fact that he needed a hug just like he needed Victor specifically. But that was not important now. It was not the right moment for Yuri to think about something like that.

 

" _ I know it is not easy, I know you are scared. But that's nothing bad. It is nothing wrong to be afraid of the unknown. But I'm here, I'll never leave you again, understand? _ "

 

Yuri did not quite understand, but suddenly it ceased to matter. Because it was really nice to cuddle up to Victor Nikiforov. And do not know why, it was a familiar feeling, although it should not be like that. Yuri replied to Victor's grip, sinking in wide, warm arms.

 

Yuri had the feeling that his heart was softening. That it melts and fills with hot, warm peace. As if Victor was not a stranger, a strange man, and part of his family. 

 

Yuri knew that this feeling must have belonged to Yuri, who had known the Russian star for years, but it did not bother him. Because he saw that Victor really cared about him. And it was good. For the first time he had someone who cared for him and was not related to him.


	5. achtung

Chapter 5 is under preparation. I have not forgotten about this story


End file.
